Iron Rose (Original)
by ExactChase
Summary: Crescent Rose is destroyed, so Ruby makes a new weapon
1. Chapter 1

Cardin swung his mace at Ruby's head, she blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. Just before she fired a shot, he swiped her legs out from under her and she pulled the trigger, just as his mace made contact with Crescent Rose's barrel. This caused a rupture in the barrel and the weapon exploded, throwing shrapnel into Ruby's chest, but Cardin, who had armor on, was fine.

Goodwitch called off the match to see to Ruby's injuries and the rest of RWBY ran to her as well. Blood was pooling around the young girl's unconscious body.

It had been three months and Ruby was still in a coma after what Cardin did. But the school ruled it an accident and Cardin got off scotch-free. Yang was infuriated. Her sister was in a coma and the person responsible was innocent?!

After the incident, that doctors had put something into Ruby's chest to keep the shrapnel out of her heart. But Yang hadn't been able to see it. All she knew was that it required to be plugged into a car battery.

While Blake was visiting the young leader, her eyes flew open and she gasped. Ruby looked down and saw the bandages on her chest and the wires sticking out, and began to rip them off. She saw that there was a metal tube going into her chest and turned over to Blake. tugging on the car battery. "What the hell did they do to me?!" Ruby asked frantically.

"They put an electromagnet in your chest to keep the shrapnel out of your heart." Blake explained.

"What shrapnel?"

"The remains of your weapon."

"Wha?"

"Cardin demolished Crescent Rose."

After a bit of crying, Ruby asked, "How long was I out?"

"Three months." Yang said from the doorway.

"Three months?! I was out for-" Ruby stopped when the doctor walked in.

"Oh, MIss Rose! You're awake!" He said, turning around and walking away. When he came back he had a blue glowing circle. "Listen, I'm going to need your help on this one." He told the other two.

"I'll do it." Yang said.

The doctor pulled the original piece from Ruby's chest and put it to the side. "Now I just want you to reach in there and pull the wire out." He told Yang.

"Is it safe?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just like Operation; don't let it touch the socket wall or it could beep."

"Okay."

"Just gently lift the wire."

Yang slowly put her hand in, but immediately "I don't think I'm qualified to do this."

"No, no. You're doing fine. You can do this."

"Okay, okay."

Yang slowly put her hand back in.

"Copper wire." He told her. "Copper wire."

"Okay, I got it."  
"You got it, just don't let it touch the-"

A loud beep sound was heard, making Yang jump and Ruby scream in pain.

"It's when you're coming up, that's what I was trying to tell you before."

"Sorry."

"Now make sure, when you pull it out that you don't pull out the magnet."

As he finished his sentence, Yang pulled the magnet out and everything started beeping. "That's the end of it!" The doctor said. "And you just pulled it out." Yang went to put it back in, but he stopped her. "Don't put it back in!"

Ruby was breathing heavily as yang set the magnet down. "What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going into cardiac arrest because you just pulled out what he told you not to pull out."

"I thought you said this was safe!" Yang yelled at the doctor.

"Just put this in." He told her, handing her the blue glowing circle from earlier. Yang put the wire down in there and the machines stopped beeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after Ruby's release, and she had already begun designing a new weapon. Not that she would let her team see what it was, of course. After a week, she began to build it in the student workshop and was storing the parts in her locker. After a week, her team had to go on an urgent mission, which she was unable to go on, considering that she had no weapon, and they didn't even get the memo.

WBY opened fire on the unidentified flying object, soon after the first shot hit, Ruby called Yang. "Hey Ruby, what's-"

"It's me!"

"What?"

"The thing you're trying to take down, that's me!"

"What?!"

"Hold your fire!"

Yang turned to the others, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" She yelled over the gunfire.

Both of her teammates stopped firing and looked at her. Ruby landed right beside the three. She was wearing red and gold armor with a glowing blue circle on the middle of her chest. She immediately opened the face-plate to show that it was her. They all looked shocked. "Let's be honest; this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing." Ruby said.

-Elsewhere-

"Mr. Schnee, we might be able to recreate the armor that individual had with one of the mechs."

"Good."

-Beacon, Three Days Later-

Ruby was sitting in the dorm room, when the wall caved in. Standing where the wall once was, was a giant suit of armor similar to Ruby's. It immediately side-swiped her into the wall, grabbed her and slammed her against the ground. It went to step on her, but Yang stopped it. As Yang distracted the mech, Ruby's armor expanded from her wrists and she launched herself into its chest, knocking it back, and down a couple floors. It threw her out into the courtyard, where a lot of the students were gathered. Ruby began to fly away, to get away from the crowd. She flew down to Vale, where the mech followed, bringing her down on the highway.

It threw a car at her, and she caught it, gently lowering it down, so the civilians could drive away. "Who sent you?" Ruby asked.

"No one sent me." It said in a deep, mechanical voice. It's head opened up and inside was; Weiss' dad; Ryan Schnee. "How ironic!" He said, "Trying to create world peace and you created the world's greatest weapon...and now, I'm going to kill you with it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby began to fly upwards to get away from the guy, but he followed suit. As they got up into the sky, Schnee grabbed her. "My suit's more advanced in every way." He told her.

"Really?" Ruby asked. "How'd you solve the icing problem?"

"Icing problem?"

His suit froze and he plummeted back to Remnant. Ruby immediately called Weiss. "You mind telling me why it is your dad just tried to kill me?!" Ruby asked.

"What?!"

"Yeah."

Ruby landed on top of the Schnee building. "Just threw me out the window and beat the shit outta me."

"Sorry about that...Where is he now?"

"Last time I saw him, he was plummeting towards the grou-"

Ruby was interrupted when Schnee grabbed her by the head, ripping her helmet off. He crushed it in his hand and threw it at her. She went to blast him with her repulsor, but realised that she had taken one of the gauntlets off. She dropped a few flares and hid, calling Yang with the blu-tooth in her ear.

"Ruby! Thank God you're okay!"

"Listen, are you in town?" Ruby whispered.

"Yeah, Blake and I followed you guys, but lost you after you flew into the sky."

"Get into the Schnee building, we're going to have to overload  
the reactor and blast the roof."

"Well, how are you going to do that?

"You're gonna do it."

"Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I clear the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button."

"That's gonna fry everything up there." Blake said.

"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time."

Ruby leaped on Schnee's back and ripped a cable out, "This looks important!" She yelled. He threw her onto the sky-light, right over where Yang and Blake were.

"I never had a taste for this sorta thing." Schnee said, "But I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit. You finally outdid yourself, Rose! You've made Summer proud!"

"it's ready! Ruby, get off the roof!" Blake said.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"You ripped out my targeting system!"

"Time to push the button!"

"You told us not to!" Yang yelled.

"Just do it!"

"Hold still you little prick." Schnee said.

"You'll die!" Blake yelled.

"PUSH IT!"

Blake slammed her hand down on the button, releasing a surge of energy, electrocuting Schnee and launching Ruby to a safe place, where she passed out.

"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Schnee Co. last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor." Goodwitch said, at the press conference Vale had to explain what happened.

"Iron Man, that's kinda catchy. Got a nice ring to it." Ruby said, reading the paper.

"I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy,and I'm a chick, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."

"Here's your alibi." Ozpin said, handing her some cards. "you were on a mission with your team. We have port papers that put you in Vacuo for the entire night. And sworn statements from fifty people."

"There's nothing about Schnee on here."

"That's being handled. He's on vacation, small aircraft with a poor safety record."

"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? That's kind of flimsy, don't you think?"

"This isn't my first rodeo Miss Rose."

"Even I don't think I'm Iron Man."

"You're not."

"Am so."

"No, you're not."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"And now, the usual offenders; Team RWBY, has prepared a statement."

"There's been speculation that we were involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…"

"You honestly expect us to believe that it was a bodyguard?" Nora asked, as the students of Beacon were there as well.

"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

"I never said you were a superhero."

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic."

Yang leaned in. "Just stick to the cards." She whispered.

"Truth is…..I am Iron Man."

*Iron Man by Black Sabbath begins to play.*

 **A/N: This is something I've been wanting to do for a while, the reason that they called her Iron MAN is because I thought it would sound cooler during the press conference.**

 **Ruby Rose Lindsay Jones**

 **Weiss Schnee Kara Eberle**

 **Blake Belladonna Arryn Zech**

 **Yang Xiao Long Barbara Dunkelman**

 **Cardin Winchester Adam Ellis**

 **Glynda Goodwitch Kathleen Zuelch**

 **Ozpin Shannon McCormick**

 **Nora Valkyrie Samantha Ireland**

 **Ryan Schnee Jeff Bridges**

 **Written By ExactChase**

 **Based On The Series By Monty Oum**

Ruby walked into her dorm room to see a man sitting on Blake's bed. "I am Iron Man.' You think you're the only superhero in the world? Ms. Rose, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

"Who the hell are you?" Yang asked.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."


	4. Update

I'm going to rewrite this story. But I'm just gonna rename this specific story to Iron Rose [Original] and create a separate story for the rewrite.


End file.
